The Nectar to my FlowerA hermione and Ginny story
by Creeperstalk
Summary: All credit to J.K.R. When the girls grow old and join the order once again to defeat a powerful magic, the girls may discover something themselves. May contain sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**~I do not own any rights to Harry Potter all credit to J.K.R.~**

I stood a top the astronomy tower, the highest tower of Hogwarts, looking out onto the large lake that led off to the horizon. Coming up here, as I did quite a lot to just clear my head and get away from Harry and Ron. Today was different though, I felt uneasy. I then heard the door close which led to my hiding spot, only to see long red hair slowly rise up the stairs. "Oh. Hi Ginny!", I grabbed my chest figuring one of the boys had found my place of hiding, even though they knew about it, I guess they just never checked.

Ginny looked shocked to see anyone up here, "Oh. Hi Hermione! What brings you up here?" Smiling, "I feel like you know why I am here Gin." She nodded. She came over to the railing and looked out with me, "It's always been so pretty up here." I looked down at Ginny to see her lean farther over the rail. I nodded, "Yeah, you know Gin I feel like this could be our spot now." Ginny giggled, "A little soon to claim a spot for us don't you think. You haven't bought me a drink yet." Ginny exclaimed, laughing.

I blushed, something about the red head intrigued me, "Yeah, but we are close friends Gin." She nodded, looking out over the lake, "I cant believe this is your last year, and it's half way over. Don't you feel old? I know I do." Looking at the now taller girl, "Yeah I do, I feel as though defeating Voldemort was the easier part, and now that that's over I'll no idea of what to do with myself." Ginny smiled, "Nor will I Hermione." I looked on in silence causing our friendship to blossom more so.


	2. Chapter 2

~4 years later~

I stand outside of a cemetery wand at the ready. As I took a step into the dark and practically empty cemetery I focus my magic. Something was moving fast, and coming towards me. Then I saw a man running at me. I yelled, "Bombarda!" A small explosion sent the man back, until he unsheathed a wand, "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled only for me to dodge out of the curses way.

I now was hiding behind a tombstone, and I could slowly hear him move. Quickly I pointed my wand out and around the stone, " Confringo!" He dodged the cast as it hit a tombstone. He then Apparated away, leaving me in the cemetery alone.

The sound of footsteps at great speed was coming behind me, and in fear of it being the Eater I turned around wand at my ready. The shadow slowed, "Lumos." They whispered, revealing red hair and a wand pointed at me. I stared closely only for the person to say, "Blimey Hermione is that you?" Instantly recognizing the voice, "Gin?" Ginny ran over and wrapped her arms around me, "Hello there stranger. I thought I'd never see you again, it's been to long." I put my hand to her lips hushing her, "I will catch up later Gin, but right now I was dealing with an eater." She perked up and nodded, handing me a piece of paper, "Just pop by later Hermione. Okay?" I nodded and sent her off. I had to report to the ministry anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Ginny's POV~**

After hearing the small explosion I rushed for my coat and shoes. Harry was working once again, leaving me alone in the large and empty house. Though he wanted to fill it with his children the neighbor hood wasn't as safe as I had wanted it to be. Though having the large house made her more nervous, it meant more places for a man to hide, and Ginny would feel much safer with more people living there.

I exited the house leaving Harry a note saying that there was an explosion and I went to investigate. As I approached the cemetery I unsheathed my wand, clutching it as though my life depended on it. A shadow shot up into the sky, and ahead was another black figure that froze. I whispered "Lumos." Revealing one of my oldest friends.

Now being ushered to leave as soon as she saw the bushy haired girl, I handed her my new address insuring she stop by. Now at home I began to clean dishes and clutter with magic, and head to bed at the same time. I couldn't wait until Harry came home to see me and hear about Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

~Hermione POV~

"Minister there is something not right!" A tall man proclaimed as others stood behind him and agreed, "Yeah there is no way that we could have lost the duel without powerful magic behind it", A woman announced causing more distress. The minister raised his hands to silent the crowd, "As Minister of Magic, I understand your distress on these darker forces attempting to penetrate our world. I will be choosing a select few of my best wizards and witches for the job of investigating these events. Of course I would advise caution on missions, but I figure you all ready know that." With that the minister walked off leaving a silent crowd, all wondering who would be chosen for a mission.

I couldn't take anymore of the bidding on who would be going, so I went to my small flat. Walking around I paused and picked up a picture that was sitting on my bookshelf. The picture was one of me and Ginny, Harry and Ron were taking the picture. My arm was around Ginny's shoulder and hers was around my waist. We looked out onto Black Lake, the tentacles of the squid slightly emerging. I couldn't help but feel longing. Ginny was my best friend and when school ended I just got so busy, and caught up with Ron that I lost touch with her. Now things would work. I would have Ginny this time and I wouldn't lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

~Ginny POV~

Looking through the post I saw a letter addressed to me. I instantly recognized the writing as Hermione's. Walking into the house, and setting the bills and other mail down, I slowly tore open the letter.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I know you said just to pop by whenever, but as you know, that's not my style. I would love to see you soon though, knowing you are a busy woman and all. So I was just going to warn you that I have tomorrow off, and will just "pop" by. So I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

I smiled at the letter. Of course Hermione wouldn't feel comfortable just showing up out of the blue. Now knowing that Hermione would be arriving tomorrow I scrubbed, washed, dried everything until the house looked new. I was hoping if Hermione like it here, that I could talk Harry into letting Hermione live here. It was Lonely with Harry being gone all the time on missions, but at least Hermione would make an attempt to be here. Then remembering I had a husband to cater to I began cooking dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

~Hermione's POV~

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Ginny and I will be reunited, hopefully a long time. The last time I saw Ginny was Christmas at the burrow, while I was still attempting to avoid Ron. Ginny always helped me though.

I remember telling her.

 _It was the year after I graduated from Hogwarts. I was sobbing late at night in Ginny's room. Ginny stood and walked to my bedside, kneeling, " 'Mione what's wrong?"_

 _I could hear the concern. I sobbed again before choking out, "Ron cheated on me with Lavender." Ginny puled me into a tight embrace, and climbed into my bed holding me tight. " 'Mione if my dumb brother cheats on you with that air head, then he doesn't deserve you. Shh 'Mione it'll be okay I promise." She stayed there with me. I woke up still in her arms, and just closed my eyes waiting for Molly to wake us._

 _At breakfast I sat next to Ginny, and Ron tried to talk to me, but Ginny hexed him to oblivion._

I laughed at the fond memory. Ginny has and will always be one of my closest and dearest friends. Still smiling I got up and got ready for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

~Ginny's POV~

I could hear a loud pop outside, and then a light knock on the door. Dropping everything I was doing I ran to the door and threw it open, revealing Hermione. She couldn't even say hello before I wrapped my arms around her.

"I've missed you so much 'Mione." I could feel her smile into my neck, "I've missed you too, Gin."

We pulled apart arms still around each other, just smiling at each other's presence. Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Are you going to let me in, or are we just going to hold each other all day?" Blushing I released her and allowed her in, "Would you like anything, we have wine, firewhisky and tea?" She smiled, "I would love to get hammered, but I'll take a tea for now, thanks." Smiling, I winked at her, "Coming right up."

While boiling the water Hermione called out, "Quite a big place for two people don't you think?" Hermione made her way to the kitchen looking at me, eyes questioning. I smiled, "Yes. I swear if Harry expects me to fill the 10 other bedrooms in this house with kids, he's wrong. I'd rather be below my mother's number of seven." Hermione laughed, "Ten bedrooms, really?"

I nodded, turning my back to Hermione to pour the tea, "And how bout you 'Mione? Where do you live?" She smiled, " Well I have a small flat in Hogsmeade. It overlooks the castle, and I've always loved the place. Yet I really would love to live in a house like this." I smiled now, my plan was working, Hermione asked, "So Gin, what do you do for a living?" I placed the tea bags into the mugs, dipping them slowly in and out, "Well I went for professional Quidditch, but I didn't make any teams because of my past with Tom Riddle. I just have been busy with Harry, but I am considering becoming an Auror. I don't like sitting in this big empty house alone. I just feel distant."

Hermione grabbed my hand, "Your never alone Gin, as long as you have me." I nodded squeezing her hand lightly, before giving her the tea, "Thanks 'Mione. It means a lot to know that your here. I wish you could live here, so I could at least see you more." We sat in the living room in comfortable silence for a bit, just drinking tea, "What if I could?" Hermione asked. I looked at her, "Excuse me," I smiled knowing where it was going, Hermione continued, "What if I could move in? I would pay rent or something, I just always wanted to live with my best friend." I smiled, "I'll convince Harry." We laughed, and continued our day.


	8. Chapter 8

~Hermione POV~

Ginny and I had sat on the couch, unaware that it was 9 pm until Harry walked in. "Ginny, I'm home! Oh Hermione, this is a lovely surprise!" Ginny got up and greeted Harry, and proceeded to take his dinner to him. "Harry how is work going?" Harry looked at me and smiled, " Well let's just say that I've been busy. And you, Hermione? From what I hear your excellent at destroying death eaters." I nodded, "I wish people wouldn't glorify me though. I'm sick of the spotlight."

He scoffed, "At least you aren't the Boy-Who-Lived. It's terrible." He flipped through the mail, whilst I looked over a Ginny. She straightened up, "Harry?" He looked at her and smiled, "Yes dear?" She inhaled, "I was wondering, um well this house is big and all. It's very lonely,and you constantly have missions, and well. Hermione here lives in a small flat, and though she too goes on missions, she goes on less than you. So would you mind if Hermione moved into a guest room?"

Harry looked between his wife and I. I straightened up now, "I could pay rent or something, but it's fine if you say no." Harry looked at the celling, "Well I wasn't thinking it was a bad thing. I think I would feel safer if someone was here to be with Ginny. If you want to Hermione, you may move in."

Ginny giggled with glee, and hugged and kissed Harry, "Thanks hun." He smiled before setting his plate down, "Well I'm exhausted, night girls." We both said night, "Ginny I ought to be heading back to my flat. I'll start moving in this weekend okay?" She nodded and hugged me tightly, " Well bye Hermione. See you this weekend." She smiled leading me out the door. Just as the door closed I aparated to my flat, and crashed to my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

~Ginny's POV~

It was Friday, the day before Hermione moved in. Harry woke me up to say goodbye that morning for work, and kissed me as if he wouldn't come back. I knew it was a possibility, but since I am considering it'll be the same risk.

After an hour of just sitting and laying around, I stood and began cleaning the guestroom Hermione would be living in. Leaving the window open I walked downstairs for more cleaning supplies, and when I arrived back upstairs, a man with a muggle weapon of sorts was climbing in. Checking my pockets, I had left my wand downstairs, and he smiled at me, "Get on the floor if you know what's good for you." His voice was raspy, but reluctantly I complied with the demand.

He placed the edge of the weapon to my brow, "Nighty night girly." He laughed and the I heard someone yell, "Accio!" The weapon flew away from the man who jumped in fear. My eyes were still closed but I heard a struggle, only to open my eyes when I felt a gentle hand on my cheek. "Gin, are you okay?" Hermione said looking me up and down. Speechless I nodded, and began to sob into her shirt, she was warm, and sweaty but I didn't care.

She cooed into my ear, "Gin, your safe now. I'm here okay. You'll be safe."

The police arrived to take the man away, as instead of casting him away, Hermione thought this would be a better punishment. "He'll be charged for years and placed into a cell. It's better that just ridding him of memory." I had no choice but to agree with Hermione, who still never left my side. We were sitting on the couch and I was resting my head on her shoulder, "Thanks 'Mione, for saving me." I kissed her briskly on the cheek before falling asleep in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

~Hermione's POV~

After Ginny kissed my cheek she dozed off, leaving me to myself. I gently moved her off of my shoulder so I could finish what I came here to do. Moving boxes from the back of my car and onto the porch without magic was a lot of work, but I had no choice in the matter because there were muggles in the area. After emptying the trunk I grabbed the box that held a bookcase that I shrunk in it, and began to bring it upstairs.

Once set up I went back downstairs and to the porch making multiple trips with many boxes. I had finally finished at 4pm, just as Ginny began to stir, " 'Mione?" I heard her say, "Yes Gin? Can I get you something?" She shook her head and outstretched her arms, "Other than a hug no." She grinned, one that reminded me when we were kids, and she asked for help on an essay. I fell onto the couch, landing in her arms, tucking mine underneath her waist. She held me tightly, like if she didn't I would disappear all together. Her arms were around my shoulders, causing my head to be against her neck.

Her breath was hot on the back of my head, "I learned my lesson today." I looked up at her, confusion set on my face. She smiled, " Well I learned two things, first, I will never leave my wand far away from me. Second, I will always have Hermione Jean Granger to watch out for me." With that she kissed my forehead, like friends would, or mothers. My eyes began to water slightly and I had to look away from her hazel eyes, "I thought that I was going to lose you Gin. I thought that I was too late." Ginny raised my head, seeing tears falling down my face.

Ginny wiped away a tear, "But you weren't 'Mione. You saved my life and I am forever grateful. You are the best friend a girl could ask for, and I love you so much." I smiled and wiped away some tears with the back of my hand, I moved up a bit and kissed her forehead, making all points of my body come into contact with hers, and Ginny's hot breath against the front of my neck, "I love you too Gin."


	11. Chapter 11

~Ginny's POV~

Hermione was moved in by Saturday night, due to Harry rushing to move Hermione in after Friday. He refused to let me stay in the house alone, so I had to go visit mom and dad until Hermione got home around 5.

I would floo into the fire place exactly at the same time Hermione opened the door, and I would charge into her arms, nearly knocking us down. "'Mione!", I would yell. She would laugh, and set down her suitcase, "Hi Gin! You like an overexcited Labrador." She would pat my head affectionately, "I missed you Gin." I smiled, "I missed you too." With that we hugged, and she went to help me with dinner.

Cedric, Harry's new owl, flew though the window, and dropped the post into my hands. "Thanks Cedric, here." I handed him a treat, and he flew off. Today I got a letter from the ministry.

 _Miss Ginny Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that we have considered your application, and allowed you to join your fellow Aurors. Now we know you have had a past on the battle field, but you must go through training. We haven't selected your mentor yet, but we will have you come to the ministry tomorrow to have you meet them._

I wanted to keep it a secret, so I didn't mention it to Hermione. She looked over at me, "Whatcha reading Gin?" I looked up, "Nothing, Harry's on a mission for the week so it's just you and me." She nodded, and looked at how I was failing at kneeding the bread, "No Gin. Like this." She came up behind me, forcing my waist into the counter, and her arms snaked around me pressing into the dough. I looked over my shoulder into her hazel eyes, " I don't see why we cant use magic." She sighed and push harder against me, "Because Gin, sometimes magic is over used. I think that cooking without magic is soothing as well. That's why." I sighed leaning back into her body.

She smiled when I started to knead again, but this time properly, "Good Gin. Good."

 **A/N** ~ Thanks for reading this far into my fanfiction. I try to update everyday, but life happens. So thanks to all who don't leave hate and stuff on this subject.


	12. Chapter 12

~Hermione's POV~

I woke up in the silent house. Ginny must've went out because she wasn't in bed, but breakfast was made. I quickly ate then flooed to work.

I was in the middle of paper work when Bill walked in, "Hey Hermione, your wanted in the boss' office." I nodded slowly rising, "Thank you Bill." Normally I was never called to the office unless an extremely important mission was issued. Knocking I heard my boss say, "Granger come in." I walked through the door nearly toppled over by a familiar red head, " 'Mione!" I held on to her, "Gin? Why are you here?" Before she could answer my boss spoke, "Your her new mentor. Now there is a mission that a Werewolf was spotted in muggle areas, I'm sending you and Mrs. Potter to take care of the matter. Mrs. Potter you are to listen and obey, to every word Miss Granger says, understood?" Ginny nodded people shoving a wrapped box in her hand, which she unwrapped revealing a port key.

I started, "Sir what are we to do with this wolf, cure him, or terminate?" He smiled, "Whichever you please." With that I looked at Ginny and said, "Grab ahold now!" We disappeared from the room landing in a puddle, outside of a town. "Well I guess were partners then." Looking at the source of the noise, "Why didn't you tell me?" She smiled, "I wanted to surprise you." Before I could say anything we heard a scream and rush towards the sound, wands at the ready. When we reached the source a pool of blood was appearing out of the persons neck. Ginny kneeled and attempted to heal them, but to no avail. "We need to take the wolf out, it must have tasted blood and now it wont stop." Ginny searched my eyes, her blue beautiful eyes looked never ending almost as if I'd never know her answer. She nodded, and stood, "We better start looking then."

She walked, her stride wide and confident, "Wait, instead of just looking, let's find where it's most commonly seen. Ginny stopped and smiled, "Your really smart you know that 'Mione." I nodded, "Yep or else half of Gryffindor house would have failed." Ginny laughed, "Okay so where do we find this information, a Library!" She laughed again, but I raised an eyebrow, "Yes actually that's where we are going." She stopped laughing, "Oh. Well lead the way then." With that I turned around and lead the way to our next stop.


	13. Chapter 13

~Ginny POV~

After finding out the most common place that the attacks were centered around the west side of town, Hermione and I went to the inn. The ministry had provided us with a single room, but were unaware of the rooms having a single bed. "Oh, well I guess we aren't spending a lot of time here any way. If it bugs you I can sleep on the floor", I said slowly raising my gaze to Hermione's hazel eyes that if you looked at them long enough had specks of green with in them.

She shook her head slowly, "No Gin, that wont be necessary. We've slept in the same bed for years anyway. Why would it be any different?" My eyes unblinking, "No, I didn't mean anything by it. Just that maybe you wouldn't want to share a bed with me. That's all." She nodded opening the closet, and grabbing a towel. Hermione walked into the bathroom before returning with a wet towel. "Hermione what are you..," Hermione began to rub the towel on my blood covered hands. "Sorry I just wanted you to be not bloody. I swear it's either you or Harry that are always covered in blood." I smiled. It wasn't a lie.

Still smiling, "Remember the time that bludger hit me in the head." Hermione looked up, "That was god awful Gin, I had to wait in the hospital wing for three days until you woke up." I laughed, "Well I didn't mean to worry you 'Mione." She made a hmph sound, and stopped cleaning my hands. We stood there oddly staring into each others eyes as if it were a game of sorts. My heart was fluttering around. I started to snake my arms around Hermione's waist, and brought her close. "'Mione?" She wrapped her arms around my lower back, "Yes?" I took in the scent of her hair, which smelled like strawberry shampoo, "Promise that we will never fall apart again, I have just missed you so much, and I couldn't live without you in my life. So promise your not going anywhere?" She pulled away, putting a hand to cup my chin, and meet her gaze, "As long as you promise not to leave me, I'll be here." I nodded and placed my forehead against hers', "We should probably sleep."

Sighing, Hermione broke from my embrace, "Yeah I suppose your right." We climbed into bed after transfiguring the clothes we were wearing to night gowns, "Night 'Mione, I love you." Hermione chuckled, "I love you too Gin, night."


	14. Chapter 14

~Hermione's POV~

I awoke in the small bed with an arm draped around me. I was at first startled, but realized who the arm belonged to. Slowly I moved my hand to wipe a few stray hairs from her face, but I didn't take my hand away. Why do I feel butterflies when I just see her? I shouldn't but I do. Ginny leaned into my hand gently brushing her lips against it.

I smiled, she looked peaceful. I slowly removed myself from the bed lingering only to stare at her once more before grabbing a towel and getting into the shower. While in there I began to argue with myself.

Ginny's just a friend right?

 _Yes, but you want more than just friends._

No Ginny's a girl, I mean I don't like girls. Do I?

 _It seems like you do. Why don't you tell her how you feel? Maybe she feels the same way._

No Ginny's married, and to Harry. I'll just deal with it.

I climbed out of the shower and went to the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. I began to apply makeup and perfume, but was shocked when the door opened, "Ginny!" I wouldn't have minded if I had at least something to cover with, but I was bare in nothing. Ginny stared for a moment longer before stuttering, "I'm.. I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." With that Ginny left the room completely, "Gin! Come back it's not safe." I transfigured the towel on my head into some decent clothes, grabbed Ginny's wand, and ran out of the inn.

I saw the sun slowly peeking out over the horizon. Then I heard a howl, "Gin!" Running towards the howl, I saw a familiar red head being thrown into the side of a building, like a ragdoll. I yelled "Stupify!" Sending the creature back and unconscious, instantly I rushed to Ginny's side. The red head was unconscious as well as the giant creature. She had a tear in her arm from the wolfs teeth. I summoned potions to heal Ginny. After I did the thorough heal I turned to face the creature, that harmed Ginny. Reaching into my bag I pulled out a small vile of liquid death. Carefully I dropped it into the wolfs mouth and watched as it stopped breathing.

" 'Mione," Ginny moaned. Pain rushed through my heart just hearing Ginny's voice in agony. "Gin," I sat at her side, gently pulling her into my embrace. She grinned, "I need to go home 'Mione and see Harry. I broke my first lesson, but I still have my second." I blushed and Ginny lost consciousness again in my arms. I carried her to an alley, and Apparated away to the house. I set Ginny down on the couch, before sitting in the chair opposite of her. Slowly I drifted into a light sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

~Ginny POV~

When my eyes opened I felt a rush of pain run through my body. I took in my surroundings seeing a curly haired brunette sleeping next to me, holding my hand.

Smiling I gave her hand a small squeeze only for her to instantly stir. Her hazel eyes were locked on mine as she rose from her chair and to sit at my side.

"Ginny, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, just a slight pain running through me, but I'm okay." I tried to smile but my teeth clutched together in pain. It felt like I took a curse to my stomach.

"Gin," Hermione's eyes had pools of water in them," I thought I lost you Gin. I thought that it killed you."

I moved over enough on the couch so she could climb into the couch with me. She accepted gladly moving into my arms that wound their way around her thin waist, "I'm okay 'Mione, I'm not going anywhere. Your my best friend 'Mione, and I would never do that to my friends."

I was waiting for her reply, but to find she was sleeping in my arms. Smiling, I brought my lips to her temple, kissing it lightly. "I love you 'Mione."


	16. Chapter 16

~Hermione POV~

After a couple of days Ginny was back on her feet being Ginny. Thanksgiving was coming up and we were all invited to the Burrow for thanksgiving dinner. Ginny was practically counting the days till she could eat Molly's food. If I learned one thing from weasley's it'sthat they love their mothers cooking more than life itself.

" 'Mione what are you wearing to the dinner. The Minister is coming to inform us on whatever is going on." Harry said looking at me all the while.

I took a bite out of my toast, "Oh, I was going shopping for gowns with Ginny tomorrow, but I found a lovely red dress that I'm going to resize. It's to lovely to get rid of", I smiled.

Ginny walked over to the tale with her breakfast and joined the conversation, "It is a lovely dress 'Mione, I think it suits you very well."

Harry laughed, "I'll never understand women and their clothes," he looked at his watched and leaned over kissing Ginny on the check, "I got to run and finish some paper work at the office. See you guys later. Love you Gin."

With that green flames erupted from the fire place in the living room. I returned to the paper while Ginny ate in silence. I couldn't help but look at her at times, I would catch my eyes drifting to her constantly, and then readjust.

" 'Mione?"

I looked up from the paper at a frowning Ginny. Her blue eyes slightly shimmering, "Yes Gin?" I set down the paper focusing on her.

"Do you ever feel like someone that everyone said your meant to be with, wasn't just meant to be?"

I looked at her barely able to breathe, " Yes I have. Ron and I were supposedly meant to be, but look how that turned out."

She nodded, " Yeah I don't know why, but it popped in my head. Thanks 'Mione."

Before I could ask she got up and left me alone in the dinning room with my thoughts. I wondered what that was about.


	17. Chapter 17

~Ginny POV~

The next morning Hermione was downstairs sitting on the couch reading a book. I moved behind her looking over her shoulder. I leaned down to kiss her temple, but she looked up in that moment causing our lips to meet.

My eyes opened wide, but I didn't make a move to get off of her, but neither of us did. So I closed my eyes and just move my lips in time with her's. Hermione quickly deepened the kiss opening her mouth, I willingly complied with her. I began to climb over the couch to straddle her but ended up falling onto her.

Hermione began to laugh at our state. I pouted but cupped her face and began to kiss her again, but before I could take it much farther she placed a hand on my chest, separating us. I stared into hazel eyes remaining atop of her, "We cant do this Gin."

Staring into her eyes, I sighed, "Why cant we? It doesn't feel wrong does it?"

Hermione looked down at her shirt, "It's not that Gin. Your married, and even if it feels right, you are Harry's. Harry is my best friend, and I cant take you away from him, I'm even living in his house."

A tear ran down my cheek, "I only have ever wanted you 'Mione. That's all I want in life, is you."

She sat up causing me to straddle her. She awkwardly hugged me, "I love you Gin, but I cant." She forced me off of her, and went to her room, leaving me alone.


End file.
